


Not The End

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Determination, Gen, Introspection, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Gabriel gets a fresh start.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verito295](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=verito295).



> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Gabriel blinked. Then blinked again. He wriggled his toes and his fingers and took a deep breath. He didn't need to, but years of living as a Trickster had blurred the lines between reality and illusion. What was real though, impossibly, beautifully, terrifyingly real, was that he was alive.

He stood, stretching out his wings and trying to work out where he was. In the middle of a garden it looked like, though not one of Heaven's. Somewhere else, somewhere quieter, somewhere hidden.

He looked up at the sky, and smiled, grateful and confused all at once. “Thanks, Dad.”

===

Gabriel started marching towards the exit of the garden, a determined set to his shoulders. His brothers still needed him. And even if it was too late and Lucifer was destroying humanity, Gabriel couldn't stand by and do nothing. He couldn't let all the sacrifices, from the Winchester's and Castiel and even, he admitted grudgingly, himself, be for nothing.

Damn them and their pricking at his conscience. Damn everyone from his Father on down.

But he'd let his Family down once before. He wasn't going to let them down again.

And somewhere, in some hidden recess of the Universe, God smiled.


End file.
